


Felis Domesticus

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla in cat form has some fun tormenting Danny, who is allergic and goes to take up the matter with Laura. Just a fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felis Domesticus

Laura braced herself as the door to her room slammed open and Danny marched in holding up her pillow and a pair of shoes.  “Laura, keep your damn girlfriend out of my room! Here. You can have these.”

Danny set the shoes down on the desk with a loud thud, and Laura had to resist the urge both to gag and to grin as she saw the hairballs neatly puked up into each sneaker. She glanced towards where Carmilla had been sleeping on the bed, and narrowed her eyes when she saw her girlfriend was conveniently gone.

“And you can wash this.” Danny pulled the pillowcase off of her pillow and there was a noticeable cascade of cat fur from it as she did so. She threw the pillowcase down on Laura’s bed. “She fucking always curls up on my pillow. Always! Can’t you control her?”

“Have you TRIED controlling a vampire? So much easier said than done,” Laura replied.

“It's not her vampire form that's the problem!” Danny sneezed violently, and Laura caught a glimpse of black fur just behind Carmilla’s bed. “It's when she's that stupid cat.”

The cat in question, sleek, black, and noticeably larger than your average housecat, strolled confidently towards Danny and began to do figure eights around her ankles, rubbing against them and purring. Danny glared down at her in disdain.

Carmilla the cat paused to look up and meet Danny’s gaze, and Laura didn’t miss the little smug glint in her eyes.

“She's mocking me. She knows I'm allergic,” Danny protested, hand on her hip. She gave the cat a forceful shove with her shin when Carmilla resumed rubbing against her.

“She's just –“ Laura started to attempt to defend her girlfriend, though really she knew that she didn’t have a very solid footing on which to defend her. After the last confrontation about this, Carmilla had actually claimed that she was the one allergic to Danny.

Danny cut her off. “Laughing at me. Look! She's laughing at me!”

Carmilla the cat had stopped circling Danny and had begun licking her back in a dignified manner as if to remove the traces off contact with Danny. She paused her licking, gave Danny a look that on a human would undoubtedly have been described as cheeky, then resumed licking herself, licking her paws, then brushing them over her face and ears, as if nothing had happened.

“She's just being a cat. You know what cats are like,” Laura attempted to soothe. She was 100% sure that Carmilla, even in cat form, thought exactly like a human, or a vampire at least, but Danny didn’t know that…probably.

“I know what CARMILLA is like,” Danny retorted. She shot another glare at the cat and stormed off with a muttered, “Just stay the hell out of my room, you damn vampire cat!”

Laura sighed and turned back towards where cat Carmilla had been just a moment before, only to find vampire Carmilla lounging on her bed, a look of feigned innocence on her face.

“Now that we've gotten rid of her....” Carmilla trailed off with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. She patted the bed next to her invitingly.

Laura sighed again. “You could TRY to play nice with her.”

Carmilla scoffed. “I could, but why? She thinks she's better than me. She has designs on my girlfriend."

Laura climbed into bed next to Carmilla and snuggled into her. This was probably something she should get mad about, but the truth was that she found it vaguely amusing. It was as if Carmilla was marking her territory…Which, now that she thought about it meant that she was Carmilla’s territory and she wasn’t so thrilled about it now that she’d put it in those terms. Carmilla was simply being possessive and a little jealous. That was better. Much better terminology. Besides, it was a nice reminder that Carmilla was actually pretty human. She placed a small kiss on Carmilla’s cheek, and Carmilla’s face softened. “Maybe, but your girlfriend has no interest in her,” Laura assured her.

Carmilla harrumphed, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Anymore..." Carmilla reminded her.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Yes. Anymore. You KNOW I never felt about her the way I feel about you.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and looked down into Laura’s eyes with that challenging and oh-so-sexy gaze that never failed to make Laura’s heart race and her palms sweat a little. “And how’s that?”

Laura leaned in for a kiss, but Carmilla pulled back, waiting on a verbal response.

“I love you, you annoying cat,” Laura replied.

Carmilla grinned and leaned in for a deep kiss. “You love even annoying cat me,” she mumbled between kisses.

It wasn’t a question, but Laura confirmed it anyway. “I do.”

 


End file.
